


Twisted Sins

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: :D, It doesn't make much sense, M/M, Robbie is not relgious at all in this AU, Sportacus is a Priest, This is an AU, because i have no idea how this stuff works, but i tried, its an AU people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus, a new priest, has moved to LazyTown.  He is welcomed by all, but his eye catches the one man who doesn't attend his sermons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from someone who wished to stay anonymous on Tumblr.  
> This isn't something I'm used to doing, so bare with me. I don't normally write things with religious views in them. Since I don't partake in that myself. At any rate, enjoy.

It was a bright new day in LazyTown and the kids were all out playing. They heard there would be a new person moving into town today and were excited to get to meet him.

Today was the first day for Sportacus in this new little town. He was a new priest and had just started out on his own. He was ready to help this small town and do what he could. He was blown away by his welcoming. The love and opening to his arrival filled him with such love and vigor. He could tell this town was going to be a good home for him.

That was until he noticed there was one person who never game to the gatherings. One man, who seemed like he wanted to distance himself from everyone. The town referred to him as Robbie Rotten. What an odd name. 

After a meeting, he decided to catch up with Robbie. “Ah hello there.” He chirped as he caught up to the man as he stood against a tree. A scowl clearly on his face.

“What do you want priest?” He asked with a sharp tone. Arms were folded as he sneered down at Sportacus. 

“I was wondering why you don’t join us at the gatherings. I do believe you’d like it.” Sportacus smiled. 

“I don’t do your little worship thing.” Robbie hissed. “I don’t have your faith.”

Sportacus stood there for a moment. While he had always been aware that there were people that didn’t have beliefs, he had never met someone. He was left there without a response, so the man stood up right.

“Keep your righteous praising lectures to yourself priest. I will have none of it.” He growled before walking off.

“You don’t have to believe to join us Mr. Rotten.” Sportacus called out after him. 

Robbie stopped in his tracks, turning to face the man again. “What did you call me?”

“Mr. Rotten?” Sportacus repeated. “I heard the mayor call you that….”

“Call me Robbie.” Robbie snapped at him. “And as for your gatherings, I have no interest in it.”

“You don’t need to have an interest.” Sportacus smiled. “I’m sure that everyone would love for you just to come join us and have some fun.”

Robbie stood there for a few moments, almost contemplating what the priest had said. He had to admit that the idea of being around other people would be kinda nice. “You sure are persistent aren’t you?” 

“It’s one of my best features.” Sportacus beamed, his smile filling his face. “We always welcome you to join us Robbie.” The way his name rolled off his tongue made Sportacus flush a tad. That was an odd feeling.

“Yeah, yeah.” Robbie turned back around. Waving his hand in the air. “I’ll think about it priest.” With that, he walked off.

Sportacus was left standing there, feeling a bit conflicted. He was happy that he could talk to Robbie and that he might even come to the gatherings to have fun with everyone. But something was off. 

He shook it off and went back to the children who were calling him. “Coming, coming.”

\-----

It had been a few days and Robbie was leaning on the tree, not far from one of the gatherings, watching the priest as he spoke to the group of people. He was intrigued at how into it, he was.

As the sermon was ending, he was about to leave, but Sportacus made eye contact with him and stuttered a bit. He ended the sermon early as he rushed over to see Robbie. 

“You came.” He chirped, really happy to see that Robbie had come to one.

“Yeah, yeah.” Robbie grumbled. “I came only because you’d asked me to. Not because I find this to be my thing.” He quickly added. He was far from religious and was not one to take part in things like sermons. 

“Well I’m just glad you came.” Sportacus smiled. “Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee?” 

“Very subtle there priest.” Robbie quirked a brow as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sportacus shot to attention. “What do you mean?” He was a bit nervous.

“Asking me to coffee. Even though we barely know each other.” Robbie grinned. “Don’t tell me you have a thing for tall men.” 

Sportacus could feel his face flush red. He couldn’t say it was false, but he knew there was something about Robbie that drew him in. He was about to try and work his way out of this when Robbie started to talk again.

“And yes, coffee sounds nice.” He yawned. “I could use a caffeine boost.” He linked arms with the priest. “So come on then.”

Drawn back to attention again, Sportacus straightened up. “Y-Yes. Of course.” He started walking with Robbie, who seemed to know where the best coffee shop was. He didn’t understand what was fully happening, but being around this man made him feel rather odd. But not a bad kind of odd. Granted the temptation was rather odd.

\-----

“So tell me little priest, what makes you want to talk to me so much hmm?” Robbie asked as he stirred his coffee. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not really that interesting of a person. I don’t share your views, so why do you keep wanting me to come to those gatherings?” He sipped his coffee, enjoying the warm sting it left on his lips.

“Because I embrace everyone and want to see them happy.” Sportacus said with confidence. “I enjoy seeing people being happy.”

“And yourself?”

“Myself?”

“Yes yourself. What makes you happy?” 

He’d never thought about that. Sportacus looked down at his cup. He didn’t really have answer. “I’ve never really thought about that. Seeing everyone else happy makes me happy so-”

“No, no. You can’t use that cliche line.” Robbie groaned. “Their happiness is theirs. Your happiness is yours. You should have something that you enjoy that brings you happiness.”

“Well when I talk to you, that brings me happiness.” Sportacus smiled, before realizing what he’d said.

“Wait what?” Robbie raised a brow.

“Sorry, I uh. I gotta go.” Sportacus felt his face flush as he quickly excused himself. “I’ll see you later Robbie.”

“Hey wait a minute!” Robbie got up but the priest was off like a bolt of lightning. “That damn priest.” Robbie groaned as he sat back down. “He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

\------

Sportacus arrived back at his house, short of breath as he went inside. He lived alone and went straight to the living room, removing his priest attire. He couldn’t understand what he’d said to Robbie. He knew it was rude of him to leave like that. But he didn’t grasp what was happening.

“I’m a priest, I can’t see him like that.” He shook his head when he was finally coming to terms to what a crush was. “A priest doesn’t crush on his friends.” He walked to the bathroom, washing his face. He was still red. 

Then there was a knock at the door. He quickly cleaned up and went to answer it. Fastening his white dress shirt. “Hello?” He opened the door, eyes wide.

Robbie stood there, looking rather flustered. “You know, that was rather rude to run off like that. Not very date worthy.”

Sportacus backed up a bit, as Robbie walked in and closed the door behind him. He couldn’t find the right words, but started to talk anyway. “S-Sorry. I uh..I just…”

“You really are clueless aren’t you?” Robbie sighed as he looked down at the elf. Every time he took a step towards him, the priest took a step back. He raised a brow and kept at it till he had him up against a wall. 

Sportacus let out a gasp when he backed into the wall, trying to move away, but Robbie slammed his hands to either side of his head. “You know, you are such a little tease, my little priest.”

“Robbie please.” Sportacus whined, unsure of what to do. This was not acceptable for a priest to let something like this happen. 

“Please what? You don’t think I couldn’t tell? The way you looked at me? And the fact that don’t even know how to handle a crush? Come on Sport, you of all people should know that denying pleasure can end up with torment.”

While he had a point, Sportacus didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t really wrong, but he knew that someone of his status shouldn’t partake in things such as this. “Robbie, I’m a priest, this is…” He looked away.

“This is just human nature.” Robbie corrected him. “You can be a priest, and serve your belief. But what kind of belief is it if you can’t live and be who you want to be hmm?” Robbie did have a point, and he knew it.

Looking back at him, with a raised brow, Sportacus stood there shaking. He didn’t have a reply, he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He didn’t know if he was scared or if he was nervous. He did know that Robbie having him pinned to the wall was part of the cause though.

“Come now, not even a priest is perfect. Even a priest should be allowed to indulge once in awhile.” Robbie grinned, bringing his face closer to Sportacus’. “If you want me to leave, just say so. I will stop right here and now.”

Sportacus looked at him, eyes wide. He didn’t want him to stop, but he wasn’t sure where this was heading either. “I don’t want you to stop.” He whispered, feeling like his knees were about to give out.

“Such a good little priest.” Robbie pulled back. “I’d hate to taint you.”

“Taint me?” 

“Like this.” Robbie grinned and leaned down, kissing the priest.


End file.
